warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dangerous Path/Chapter 12
Chapter description :Fireheart walks out of camp in a secretive manner to meet Tallstar in WindClan. He knows that he should never question his leader but he believes his decision will be for the good of the Clan. Fireheart thinks that once Bluestar realizes that WindClan is suffering just as much as ThunderClan, she will call off the attack. He wonders what his punishment for disobeying his leader may be, but he pushes his worry away, hoping Bluestar will eventually realize her deputy's decision is correct. :Fireheart glances back to see how his Clanmates are doing and he notices Brightpaw practicing her hunting crouch by pouncing on a dead leaf. The ginger deputy compliments the apprentice and the latter thanks him, her eyes shining. Fireheart nods to her and thinks of how Brightpaw practicing her skills is representing the importance of ThunderClan and he decides that he would never let that be destroyed. :Later, at sunhigh, Fireheart finds himself hungry and stops to hunt a little close to Fourtrees. He immediately scents ThunderClan cats and wonders why warriors are out when he never sent out any patrols. He hears Darkstripe's voice; the dark tom is looking over his shoulder, and he orders his companions to keep up with him. Tawnykit whines that her paws ache and Darkstripe protests, saying Tawnykit is very strong. He adds that their destination isn't very far from where they currently are. Bramblekit encourages his sister to keep on going. Darkstripe leads the kits away to a narrow path. With disgust, Fireheart realizes that Darkstripe is taking the kits to ShadowClan. :Bramblekit and Tawnykit are disgusted by the ShadowClan scent and assume that it is the smell of fox but Darkstripe corrects them and leads them farther into the woods, Tawnykit still complaining. Fireheart grows angrier but silently follows them. Tigerstar materializes from a patch of bracken, much to Fireheart's surprise. He angrily wonders if Goldenflower had noticed they had gone missing, thinking she would be frantic by now. He desperately wishes to step out and confront Darkstripe but decides against it. Fireheart also takes note of how Tigerstar's kits meet his gaze boldly, not even flinching. :Tigerstar asks his kits if they know who he is. Bramblekit responds that Darkstripe said he is taking them to meet their father. Tawnykit asks if it is true that Tigerstar is their father, to which Tigerstar says he is. Darkstripe tells the kits that this is the leader of ShadowClan and they become astonished that they are the kits of a leader. Tawnykit asks if they can live with him in his Clan. Tigerstar disagrees and tells them they must stay with their mother for now. Then Tigerstar questions Darkstripe on when his kits will be apprentices and the dark tom says that they will in a moon or so. He also says that he already has an apprentice, unfortunately otherwise he would've mentored them himself. Fireheart becomes furious, wanting to yowl that Darkstripe didn't get to choose who he mentored. :Tigerstar asks his kits if they can hunt and fight, and he also asks them if they want to be good warriors. Bramblekit responds that he will be the best warrior and Tawnykit says she will be the best hunter. Tigerstar is satisfied and Fireheart is momentarily reminded of his friend Graystripe who had left his birth Clan to live with his kits. He wonders if Tigerstar is going through the same pain of being separated from his kits. Bramblekit asks why Tigerstar is ShadowClan while Goldenflower is ThunderClan. Tigerstar is surprised that they don't know yet and he offers to tell them the story. At this point, Fireheart knows Tigerstar will only lie to his kits and Fireheart reveals himself before Tigerstar can start. :Fireheart points out that both toms are far from their camp. He questions why kits are brought all the way out here. Tigerstar and Darkstripe look very dumbfounded at Fireheart's appearance and neither say anything as the kits run over to greet their deputy. Tawnykit tells Fireheart that they are meeting their father and Bramblekit asks why nobody told them Tigerstar is a leader. Darkstripe asks Fireheart how he knew they had left. Fireheart answers that he was very loud while crossing the stream, that's why. Tigerstar explains courteously that he just wanted to see his kits and it is his fault, not Darkstripe's. Fireheart says it's fine but Darkstripe should not have taken kits out especially when there are dogs on the loose. Darkstripe retorts that the kits are safe with him, but Fireheart continues reprimanding the tom, and asks what if there is a hawk around. He reminds Darkstripe of the incident with Snowkit, which frightens the kits. Fireheart decides to stop and he instead orders Darkstripe to take the kits back to camp immediately. :Darkstripe shrugs and decides to obey. Fireheart tells the kits to say goodbye to their father; they could see him again at Gatherings. The kits obey and Tigerstar tells them to work hard and in return, he'd be proud of them. After Darkstripe and the kits leave, Tigerstar asks Fireheart to take care of his kits. Fireheart tenses, wondering if Tigerstar will try to murder him and he is surprised. Fireheart says he will, as ThunderClan takes care of all their kits. Tigerstar narrows his eyes and says he's glad to hear it. Fireheart remembers immediately that Tigerstar knows about the kits that are raised by Graypool. Tigerstar's expression unsettles Firestar but the tabby leader just says he needs to be going back to his Clan now and leaves. :Firestar runs back to camp, and he admits to himself that there was no harm in Darkstripe taking the kits out of camp, as he knew that he would have had to tell them who their father is eventually. He clears his mind of those thoughts and decides that he needs to concoct another plan to meet Tallstar. Characters Major }} Minor *Bramblekit *Tawnykit *Darkstripe *Tigerstar }} Mentioned *Graystripe *Snowkit *Tallstar *Goldenflower *Graypool *Stonefur *Mistyfoot }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 12nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 12 Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Dangerous Path Category:The Prophecies Begin arc